Selfies and Snapchats
by mishasbabyminion
Summary: Modern AU in which the phone never leaves the hand and is involved in a dare or two


"No, Meg," Castiel sighed at his best friend. "I am not going over there."

"Why not, Clarence?" Meg asked innocently. "What's the problem with our little dare?"

"The problem, Meg," snapped Castiel, "is that you want me to walk up to the most popular boy in the whole school who is currently being adorable and taking selfies and ask him if I can join him! What rational person does that?"

The truth is, Cas had another reason for not wanting to go up to Dean Winchester and ask him if he can join in on his selfie fest. He had a humongous crush on the boy.

Instead of voicing this, however, Cas just looked at Meg with the puppy eyes that only he could seem to master and pled, "Meg, please don't make me do this."

"I wasn't gonna force you, Clarence," Meg softly said, rubbing her hand down Castiel's arm. "I dared you because I knew that you could never nut up and actually go over there to talk to him."

The challenge that was in Meg's voice was unmistakable. She wanted Cas to rise to the dare, and even though every cell in his brain was screaming to back down and ignore the challenge, Meg had gotten to him. He wasn't going to let her win this one.

"You know what?" Castiel shot back, "I'm going to prove you wrong, _Meggie._ I'm going to go over there and get a selfie with him, just you wait and see!"

Meg smiled as she watched Cas storm away, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did so.

"Excuse me," Castiel went right up behind Dean and softly tapped him on the shoulder. "I saw you taking selfies and I was wondering if you would be terribly bothered to take one with me?"

Dean looked taken aback, the Snapchat still frozen on his screen.

"Well, I wasn't exactly takin' selfies, but I'll be glad to take one with you, blue eyes," he said with a grin, flipping his camera to face forward.

Castiel crowded in close and gave his best smile, Dean capturing the photograph on his phone and subtly swiping the bottom of the screen where the save button was located.

"Do you mind if we take one with my phone as well?" Cas asked, suddenly growing shy once more. "My friend kind of dared me to do this. She said that I wouldn't have the guts to come up and ask you about this."

For some absurd reason, this made Dean smile a bit more before smashing up to Cas's side, grabbing his phone, and pulling the most ridiculous face he could imagine. Cas's own shocked face made the photograph complete.

"Is that good for you?" Dean asked, still smiling. Cas nodded, not quite sure what he was supposed to do now that he had his picture with Dean. "Oh, I'm Dean by the way," he added, holding his hand out to Castiel. "I guess I forgot to tell you that in between all of the selfie-ing."

Cas laughed, taking Dean's hand in his own. "I'm Castiel," he said. "Most of my friends call me Cas, but Meg calls me Clarence. You can call me whatever you like."

"Can I call you later?" Dean blurted out before covering his mouth with his hand and blushing wildly. "Holy shit I honestly didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth."

Castiel grinned and took Dean's phone from his hand, keying in the number quickly. "I'd very much like that, Dean," he said, handing Dean back his phone. "Do you mind putting your number in so I know to always answer when you call?"

Cas was blatantly flirting, something that he had never been comfortable with. He was really going to have to thank Meg for somewhat forcing him to come over here.

Dean smiled, taking the phone from Cas and pecking at the screen to put his number in. "I'll call you when I get home from work tonight?" he asked, handing the phone back.

"I'll be waiting."

When Cas got home, he opened his Snapchat app only to see that he had been added by none other than Dean Winchester, the picture of the two of them waiting for him to open. After screenshotting that, he turned to check up on the stories- Charlie always left funny ones about all of the coffee that she drinks.

There, he found Dean's story, full of pictures of him talking to Meg with captions like "who is this dude?" and "do you think I can ask him out?" and "I'm gonna do the thing!"

The last picture in Dean's story was one of Castiel walking away from him with the caption "He came up to me 3".


End file.
